Consequences and Bets
by TFKeyes
Summary: Hinamori is sick and all Hiusugaya can do is wait. I don't own Bleach but it's fun to write.


**Consequences and Bets**

Hitsugaya opened his eyes with the morning sun peeking through his eastern window. He gathered his thoughts as he prepared to start his morning routine. _"Captains meeting at eight, then a lecture at the Academy at ten. There is something else I need to do today, What is it?..." _His thought process was interrupted by the sounds of retching coming from his bathroom. Then he noticed that Momo wasn't in bed with him this morning. She had become his girlfriend and an official couple two years ago after the battle that finally brought Aizen to justice. She had moved into his quarters unofficially about six months ago. Now all that was on his mind was making sure that she was ok.

He did a short flash step to the bathroom and saw Momo hanging her head over the toilet looking somewhat green. "Momo, are you OK?" He asked with a frantic tone to his voice.

She just looked up at him with a wan smile. "I think that I'll survive, but I also think that a trip to see Captain Unohana might be in order."

Hitsugaya, the cold and calculating captain of the tenth squad, lost his calculating atmosphere, where ever Momo Hinamori was concerned. "I'll be dressed in a few seconds. Just hang on, I'll take you there!" He flashed away only to return a few moments later. He helped her to her feet then picked her up bridal style and flashed over to the sickbay of the fourth.

The medic that greeted them got rudely sent to find Captain Unohana and almost didn't move in time as the temperature dropped rapidly in the receiving room. He carried Momo to an examination room ignoring the medics that were trying to help.

All the while Momo was smiling because she had an idea of what was going on with her.

After a few minuets Unohana showed up. "Captain, would you please get control of yourself so that the rest of us can do our jobs?" She gently chided Hitsugaya.

"I'm sorry Unohana, I'm just worried." Was all he could manage.

"I understand, Please wait out in the receiving room and as soon as I'm done with my examination I'll come get you and inform you of what I can." She said gently but with an underlying current of steel.

"Go on Toshiro, I'll be alright." Hinamori said while gently patting his hand.

After Hitsugaya closed the door behind himself Unohana looked at Hinamori. "Morning sickness?"

"I think so. I didn't expect Toshiro to react like this though." Hinamori said with a blush.

Unohana just smiled then proceeded to draw a vial of blood and then handed Momo one of the instant pregnancy tests to go into the bathroom and use. The results were positive.

"Congratulations Vice Captain Hinamori, you're pregnant. Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked indicating who the father should be.

"Thank you, and did you actually have to ask?" Hinamori asked with a light blush.

"No, but it is procedure. Would you like me to have Captain Hitsugaya come in now?" She asked in a calm voice.

"Yes please." Hinamori steeled herself for Toshiro's reaction to finding out he was about to become a father.

Hitsugaya entered the exam room with a concerned look on his face fearing that something was wrong with the one person that could thaw his heart. He took her hand, "What's wrong? Why were you so sick this morning?"

"Nothing is wrong silly, I'm just pregnant." She smiled.

The look of shock was instantaneous as his mouth dropped open followed by his eyes rolling back in his head and his knees buckling from loss of motor control.

Unohana grabbed him before he hit the ground laughing gently. "Happens every time they get the news."

Together they placed the unconscious captain on the exam table and waited for him to come to. Hinamori took his hand and held it to her heart waiting for him to wake up.

Toshiro slowly came to realizing that he was not in his own bed but in the exam room that he had brought Hinamori to. "What happened?" was all he could manage as he looked into Momo's eyes.

"You passed out silly. Of course it was right after I told you I was pregnant." Hinamori said with a giggle.

"You…WE….BABY!..." He sat up and wrapped Momo in a hug.

Seeing that there were no further dangers of unconscious fathers to be, Unohana slipped quietly out the door closing it to allow them a few moments of privacy. She turned to Iemura. "Pay up, it only took him three seconds to pass out."

Iemura grumbled as he handed over 200 yen.

A/N:Bet you never would have belived in Unohana having a gambling nature, Humm?


End file.
